Pokemon Battle Frontier
by Jack Of Blades
Summary: Title sums it up, really. Kanto Champion Jack and his sister Laura go to the Battle Frontier for the challenge of battles and contests. Other things are happening as well... Chapter 5 is at last! up.
1. Prologue

Okay, this is my first ever fanfic so be nice. There are characters in this story that are based on the anime, game and manga, but I choose their Pokemon. Any other trainers you'd like to suggest please put a description of the trainer, their personality, appearance and Pokemon. I don't own anything of Pokemon. Now, on with the show!

**Prologue**

"Pikachu, Thunder!"

"Blastoise, Protect!"

It was the final round of the Indigo League; Jack against his rival Dan, Jack's Pikachu against Dan's Blastoise. Jack was 13 and had brown hair, brown eyes, a red sleeveless jacket, black shirt, blue jeans, red-and-black sneakers, a yellow backpack with a VS Seeker on the strap and a red cap with a white Pokeball imprint. Dan had spiky brown hair, a black shirt, purple jeans, a silver bag across the waist and black shoes.

The two had been rivals as far as they could remember and it had all built up to this. Blastoise had cast a blue aurora around itself, blocking the Thunder.

"Don't give up, Pikachu! Use Shock Wave!" Jack cried. Pikachu launched a bolt of lightning that hit Blastoise directly. The shellfish Pokemon seemed to step back, as though it was hit hard.

"We got him now, Pikachu! Iron Tail!" Pikachu's tail glowed as it charged toward Blastoise.

"You didn't think that actually hurt Blastoise, did ya? Now, Hydro Pump!" Suddenly it all came apparent to Jack with horror. Blastoise wasn't hurt at all; it was bending back to fire it's cannons.

"Pikachu, get out of the way!" Too late. Pikachu was blown back by two jets of water into the stadium wall. It had fainted.

"Pikachu is unable to battle. Blastoise wins!" The referee called. Jack pulled out a Thunder Ball, a gold-and-red ball.

"Pikachu, return." A beam of red light shot out at Pikachu, who was then recalled into the ball. "You were great out there." Jack put the Thunder Ball back and pulled out a Pokeball with a large flame sticker on the top.

"You're my last chance." Jack thought. "Go, Charizard!" The Pokeball opened and in a flash of light, a orange dragon like Pokemon with a flame on its tail appeared, roaring as it came.

"And Jack has chosen a Charizard to battle Dan's Blastoise! Better say goodbye to your fingernails, ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer called. On paper, Jack's odds were very low. But Jack had trust in Charizard since it was a Charmander, and hoped it could pull this off. The referee waved the flags and the battle began.

"Let's make this quick, Blastoise! Hydro Pump!" Dan cried. Blastoise launched the jets of water at Charizard.

"Charizard, Dragonbreath!" Charizard shot out a golden jet of flame at the Hydro Pump. The two attacks kicked up a wave of smoke.

"How does Charizard know Dragonbreath?" Dan asked, puzzled, across the battlefield.

"You'll be surprised at what the Pokerus can do." Jack replied coolly. "Charizard, aim a Dragonbreath at Blastoise's legs!" Charizard fired another golden flame as Jack commanded. It didn't seem to paralyse as Jack had hoped, because Blastoise was charging towards Charizard.

"Charizard, get into the air quickly!" shouted Jack. Charizard took off but Blastoise jumped up and landed on Charizard's back! The dragon was having a hard time manoeuvring because of Blastoise's bulk. This must have been what Dan had planned; if Charizard tried to fly, Blastoise would weaken it by jumping onto it. Charizard finally got the shellfish off, but that was bad; it was now a sitting duck.

"Now Blastoise, Hydro Pump!" yelled Dan. Blastoise fired the jets again and Jack's mouth formed the word, "No." Jack thought back to the beginning of his journey, when he and his twin sister Laura chose their Pokemon. He remembered seeing Charmander for the first time, beating Dan's Squirtle, taking a Pinsir head-on in Viridian Forest, beating Flint's Onix in Pewter City, helping capture Pikachu in Pewter and all the other Pokemon, evolving into Charmeleon on the S.S Anne, evolving into Charizard in the Silph Corporation building… how quick time flies, he thought. He was brought back to Earth by the announcer.

"I don't believe what I'm seeing, ladies and gentlemen!" Jack swivelled around and saw Charizard breathing a large gust of flame at the water. Jack pulled out his Pokedex. What was going on?

"Charizard's default move, Heat Wave. When combined with the ability Blaze it can viciously burn anything in it's path." Dexter (what the Pokedex was referred as, despite it's voice being female) explained. Sure enough, the jets had been reduced to steam.

"Yes! I knew you could do it, Charizard!" Jack called to the Fire-type.

"Don't get your hopes up!" Dan called across. "Blastoise, Ice Beam! Knock it out of the sky!" Blastoise's cannons launched white-and-blue beams at Charizard. But it swerved seamlessly out of the way. It was Red's turn to rain on the other's parade.

"Charizard, Dragonbreath!" Charizard launched a dragon flame at Blastoise.

"Quick, Blastoise, jump out of the way!" The Water-type jumped obediently but it's legs came in contact with the Dragonbreath. When it landed, it stayed rooted to the spot.

"Blastoise, Body Slam!" Dan yelled. But Blastoise couldn't. It jumped, or at least, tried to; the Dragonbreath had paralysed it's legs. Now Blastoise was a sitting duck.

"I don't think so! Blastoise, Hydro Pump!" The jets shot out.

"Charizard, Heat Wave!" Jack cried. Another gust of flame rocketed toward the Hydro Pump. It turned it into steam and struck Blastoise hard.

"Anyone for steamed Blastoise?" Jack joked to the crowd.

"Not funny!" Dan roared.

"Okay, okay, joke's over." Jack called reassuringly. "Anyway, Charizard, Fire Spin!" The flame turned seamlessly into a more focused jet that snaked its way around Blastoise. It was trapped. It had already exhausted itself from the Heat Wave and now it couldn't squirt it's way out.

"Let me show you some real firepower, Blue! Charizard, Blast Burn!" Jack yelled.

"What the-" Dan began, but his question was answered. Charizard had reared it's head back and launched a colossal fireball right at the tornado. The Fire Spin broke away in a stream of embers as Blastoise was blown back into the stadium wall. It tried to continue, it even walked forward a few steps into the arena, but it soon gave up and fell. Everything seemed dreamlike all of the sudden. The referee's voice sounded far away.

"Blastoise is unable to battle. The winner of the Indigo League is Red and Charizard!"

Cheers bellowed around the stadium.

Dan looked crestfallen. Jack just stood there, blown back.

People were murmuring, "What's up? Shouldn't he be happy?" Jack pinched his leg. It hurt. There was silence. Then…

"WOO-HOO!" Jack yelled. The cheering re-erupted in full blast. Jack put his two fingers together and whistled. Charizard swooped down and Jack climbed on. The Fire-type took off and did a victory lap around the stadium, launching Flamethrowers into the distance. Charizard stopped near a girl at his age with long brown hair, wearing a blue vest, red skirt, yellow bag (looking like a handbag), red-and-white t

Sneakers and a white wide-brimmed hat with a red Pokeball imprint. This was Laura, his twin sister and runner-up in the Indigo League.

"Wanna come for a ride?" Jack asked.

"Of course." Laura replied calmly, smiling. She hopped on to Charizard's back, and then it took off. Jack was in a state of euphoria; he had done it, he had beaten the toughest challenge he ever had to face. Something tougher would come, though…

And that's the prologue to how Jack became Champ. By the way, Jack and Dan's names came from my trainer and my rival in Pokemon Blue; there's no default name select in FireRed and LeafGreen so I had to use the monikers in Blue.

Next chapter: Jack gets an invitation and the Viridian Gym Leader auditions are in full swing… Until then, bye!


	2. The Invitation

All right, I'm back for another chapter! Oh, and by the way, thanks to SSJ4 Aragorn for being the first reviewer and for pointing out the mistake, I forgot about that. Also I put "Red and Charizard" instead of Jack and Charizard. I'll be more careful in future. Well, no point waiting. Read on!

**Chapter 1: The Invitation**

Jack had rewarded his Pokemon team for winning in his own way, or rather, Laura's: giving them a workout. His Pokemon were in top condition, according to Nurse Joy, but all the same, Laura told him this at any possible moment.

"They may be fit, but all the same, don't let it go to waste." She reminded him for about the millionth time in a week.

"What, you think I'm gonna just feed them on chips and soda, do you? Not that I am!." He added hastily when Laura raised an eyebrow. "I have an idea though." He pulled out a bright red PokeNav with a flame sticker on the top. It opened and Jack pressed the red button that led to Match Call. In it were the Gym Leader numbers, some cool trainers, youngsters and the Elite Four and Dan. "I'm going to call them, one at a time, so we can have a rematch. That should keep you satisfied." Laura had an air of satisfaction around her at these words (you know what air I'm talking about, right?) and peered down the list.

"Giovanni's not on there for obvious reasons." Laura noted. "Oh, I forgot! There's auditions for the title of Viridian Gym Leader today, isn't there?" Jack nodded.

"You know, that could be the workout you've been bugging me for." He said, suddenly realising. Laura paused all of a sudden.

"What's that?" She whispered. It was a stampede of footsteps coming to the house. Jack knew what this meant all too well.

"That would be my fan club." He said in mock calmness.

"You have your own fan club?" Laura said incredulously.

"Technically, they're the unofficial fan club." Jack replied. "I think I'll let my Pokemon join in the FUN." He added, with venomous emphasis on the last word. He pulled out the Pokeballs and threw them into the air. Out came Charizard, Pikachu, Poliwrath, Pidgeot, Eevee and Dratini, who was zooming about the place with Extremespeed (I got the idea for this from Crystal, where you can get a Dratini with Extremespeed).

"Ready guys?" They nodded, Dratini ready to speed, Charizard crouched low, Poliwrath preparing to run a marathon.

"Three, two, one, GO!" They rocketed out the door into a gaggle of screaming girls and grabbing hands. Some only got close but didn't touch, one grabbed Pikachu's tail and got a jolt as a consequence, another grabbed Dratini, who panicked and sped off, leaving the girl in the dust. The dragon wrapped itself around Jack's shoulders looking a lot like a fox-fur scarf that kept squeaking, "Tini! Tini! Dra-tini!". The run continued, but Jack and the Pokemon, bar Pidgeot and Charizard who were in the sky, were getting tired. Time for the easy way out.

"Poliwrath, Psychic!" Jack gasped. Poliwrath skidded to a halt and faced the club just as it's eyes glowed blue. The girls stopped and glowed with a blue aura. They had wandered what was going on, then Poliwrath thrust it's hands forward. The girls went tumbling down Route 1.

"Thanks, Poliwrath." Jack said, breathing heavily. Poliwrath gave Jack the thumbs-up… and then fell down out of exhaustion. Jack laughed softly.

"Guess we need a break don't we?" He asked. Poliwrath nodded.

"Come on. Viridian's not that far." He jerked his head to the city. Looking disbelievingly at it's trainer, Poliwrath got up and started to walk. The other's followed, looking slightly more eager than the Water/Fighting Type.

They arrived at last in Viridian City. There was the Pokemon Center, Pokemon Mart, the Trainer's house and the gym. Last time Jack had seen it, it looked like it wouldn't be out of place in Roman times. Now, though, the place looked different. Time seemed to have brought it forward as the place looked modern, as though Viridian were getting a special screening of the future. The doors were mechanical and not guarded by soldiers anymore, with glass walls showing the inside. Glass spherical lifts showed trainers ready for a battle, conveyor belts, strategy boards, a lounge, a giant Water Pokemon tank with Gyarados, Seaking, Corsola and more floating in it's deep denizens and a training area. How this had been done so quickly was a mystery to Jack.

"Amazing, isn't it?" said a voice behind him. Jack turned and jumped to see Laura standing beside him, with Butterfree on her shoulder.

"Wait, who's guarding the house?" Jack asked.

"Arcanine." Laura replied, with something of grim satisfaction on her face, as though she was dissecting a particularly large worm. "If they get through, they'll regret it. Um, I think Poliwrath's dehydrated." She added, her eyes pointing downward.

"But that's im-" Jack began, then saw that Poliwrath was lying face down on the ground. Jack sweatdropped.

"OK, Poliwrath, we're going to the Pokemon Center." Jack said reassuringly. Poliwrath got up weakly and trudged along with it's trainer. Jack put his Pokeballs on the counter and said for Nurse Joy to do it quickly, as the auditions were in half an hour. Joy nodded and put the Pokeballs in the healing machine. There was time to grab a bite, so Jack got a slice of cheese pizza and Laura got a salad and a carton of blue Pokeblock juice for Butterfree. When they finished, Nurse Joy came over.

"Here are your Pokemon, ready to go." Jack took them, said "Thanks." and walked out towards the Gym. The siblings sat in the waiting lounge, but were assaulted once again by the fan club, now equipped with banners saying "GO JACK!" and "I HEART JACK!".

"Auditions had better start soon," Jack said angrily, "or I'm gonna…"

"No need to do so. The auditions are beginning now." said a voice. Jack turned with a jolt and saw Agatha from the Elite Four standing by a couch with a Misdreavus hovering over her shoulder.

"Oh. Um, thanks Agatha." Jack said, embarrassed.

"Good luck." Laura said softly, Butterfree's wings flapping as though it was waving. She got off to the Spectator's Zone.

"Come this way please Jack." said Agatha, gesturing to a conveyor belt. Jack stepped on it and was taken into the arena. Other trainers were ready to go.

"Welcome trainers!" Agatha's voice boomed over the arena, "Today the auditions for Viridian Gym Leader will kick off hopefully to tremendous effect! Trainers, are you ready?"  
"READY!" The trainers roared in unison.

"Then let's go!" Jack was first up against a brown-haired boy with blond streaks.

"Go Rocky!" He cried, releasing an Onix. Jack pulled out Poliwrath. The battle ended a bit too quick. Poliwrath had used Water Pulse but Rocky dodged it and used Rock Tomb. Poliwrath broke out with Earthquake and used a Mind Reader and Dynamicpunch combo, sending Rocky out of the ring. Next battle was against a Tauros named Minotaur. Jack would have used Poliwrath again, but he had to use a different Pokemon every round, so he pulled out Pidgeot. One Featherdance and Aerial Ace later, and Minotaur was out. The battles went like this; Eevee against Magus (Alakazam), Charizard vs. Polaris (Magneton) and Pikachu against Basilisk (Arbok). The final battle was against an Arcanine called Nova. It's trainer had a black shirt with a Pokeball imprint on the chest, jeans and a Pokeball watch.

"Name's Ben Serling, by the way." He added.

"Jack Cameron, at your service." Jack called. "Go, Dratini!" The Pokeball opened revealing Dratini. Agatha called over the microphone again.

"This is a one-on-one battle between Jack's Dratini and Ben's Arcanine. There is no time limit. Ready? GO!"

"Dratini, Thunder Wave!" Jack called. Dratini launched a bolt of lightning at Nova.

"Nova, Extremespeed!" Ben cried. Nova dashed right into the Thunder Wave but came out unscathed right at Dratini.

"Dratini, use your Extremespeed!" Dratini sped at Nova. Unfortunately, it bounced off the Fire-Type and into the wall.

"Dratini, are you okay?" Jack called. Dratini nodded. "Okay, use Dragonbreath!" Dratini launched a bright flame at Nova.

"Nova, Protect!" A blue aurora appeared around Nova. The Dragonbreath hit the aurora but didn't do anything else. "Now use Fire Blast!" Nova fired a large star made of flame at Dratini. It hit the dragon, kicking up a large cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Dratini was gone. In it's place was a longer dragon, with electric-blue skin, a white horn, small wings on it's head and a blue ball under it's head.

"Whoa, Dratini evolved into Dragonair." Jack whispered. The others seemed amazed as well, but they were brought back to Earth by, "Nova, Extremespeed!" Jack came to his senses and saw the orange blur coming towards Dragonair.

"Dragonair, get up into the sky!" Jack called. Dragonair's wings lifted it off the ground just before Nova came any closer. The Arcanine skidded to a halt just to see Dragonair floating up into an attack pose.

"Nova, Crunch!" Nova leapt up at the dragon, it's fangs bared.

"Dragonair, Thunderbolt!" Dragonair let out a bolt of lightning that struck Nova!

"Now finish this off with Dragonbreath!" Dragonair launched the dragon flame again, this time striking the Arcanine. It fell to the floor and fainted.

"Arcanine is unable to battle. Dragonair wins!" Now Jack had two titles: Kanto Champion and Viridian Gym Leader. Agatha had come to Jack's side of the arena.

"Here's your certificate of merit and occupation, we'll fill that it in later, and your supply of Earth Badges." She held out a unsigned certificate and a small crate, the Earth Badge encrusted into the lid. Jack smiled.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not good enough to be a Gym Leader, I lack-" he faced Laura who was still in the stands, Butterfree still drinking it's juice. "-focus." He grinned at his sister, who blushed and turned away. He then walked out of the arena to amazed looks, particularly pleased to see the Fan Club crestfallen, and nodded to Dan, who was leaning on a wall next to his Scyther. Before the Fan Club could swarm him, Jack got onto Dragonair with Laura and took off toward Pallet Town, leaving them in the dust.

Dragonair's travelling pattern was interrupted by Jack and Laura's mum, Lily. She had ran out right in the middle of the street and nearly got pummelled. The dragon reared up, causing Jack to slip off with Laura holding Butterfree's wings in an attempt to stop it from flying into the wall.

"Sorry kids," Lily called, "but, well, I would have come to Viridian but I had to put the shopping away- oh, look for yourself!" She held out two envelopes each bearing the same symbol; a blue and white Pokeball on top of three smaller ones. Jack broke the seal and read;

**Dear Mr Jack Cameron,**

**Because of your recent success in the Pokemon League, you have been chosen, along with your sister, to represent the Kanto region at the Battle Frontier Tournament. This is for trainers who have come as far as being in the top eight of a league and is a challenge for all. Here we offer state-of-the-art training equipment, wild outdoor areas containing Pokemon (with some newly discovered ones as well), shops and a grand hotel. We also have move tutors who can teach Pokemon new moves so it's well worth visiting. Newly added as well are contests. Despite our title, we are equally focused on contests and offer top berry blending equipment for Pokeblocks. The Frontier is in the Hoenn region, off the coast of Ever Grande City. We hope you can make it.**

**Signed,**

**The Battle Frontier Board of Directors**

This was it, Jack thought. A way to break the ice AND the boredom. Enclosed were tickets for the Seagallop ferry. He turned to Laura.

"Well.." He asked. "What are you going for?" But he knew the answer. Laura brushing Ninetales, avidly picking Berries and buying Pokeblocks, cases and cartons of Pokeblock juice; she was going for…

"Contests! They only do those in Hoenn, this could be my shot!" Lily was smiling but she knew she wasn't going to see them for a while. But they were teenagers now and could take care of themselves.

"You're leaving in four days and at 10:45, according to your tickets." She pointed out.

"Well, that's gonna be plenty of time to train." Jack said happily. "C'mon, let's get practising. We can go to the Gyms." Jack swung his bag over his shoulders and climbed on Dragonair.

"You go. I'm staying here. Working on my appeals, you know." Laura said. She called out her Pokemon (Venusaur, Ninetales, Jigglypuff, Nidoqueen and Starmie) and went to the garden. Lightly kicking the sides of Dragonair, Jack launched toward Pewter City.

And that's the second chapter! R&R please!


	3. Warm Up

I'm back for round 3! Thanks to those who took the time to review; it makes me feel great. I'd like to reply to the other review now:

**Vyser Adept Of Dragons: **Thanks for giving me Blake's Pokemon. I noticed that Manectric isn't called Electro like in your story. Can I add this?

Anyway, on with Chapter 2!

**Chapter 2: Warm Up**

In the four day run-up to the Battle Frontier, Jack and Laura were going an extra mile. Jack had trained up his Pokemon by challenging the Gym Leaders again. Brock wasn't just using Rock-Types this time; he had a Crobat, Forretress, Marshtomp and Ludicolo, in addition to Geodude and Onix. Misty, it revealed, was training for the Battle Frontier as well, and used Starmie, Corsola and Gyarados. Lt. Surge was putting finishing touches to the Seagallop ferry, but had time to use Raichu and Electabuzz in a quick battle. Erika used a Bellossom this time, Sabrina had an Espeon, Koga, a Venomoth and Crobat, Blaine, a Magmar, Magcargo and Arcanine and Dan did a one-on-one with his newly evolved Scizor. Meanwhile, Laura was working on contest flair in attacks. She was training Ninetales to do some acrobatics, having Venusaur strike it's Magical Leaf attacks with a Vine Whip, creating sparks all around the garden and teaching Jigglypuff to dance. Jigglypuff, it seemed, wasn't the type to displease. Pikachu had made out to Jigglypuff that it wasn't a good dancer, and as a reward was chased around the town. Dan had been made Viridian Gym Leader and couldn't go with the siblings, but agreed to call them when he could. A day before they left, Jack and Laura had been blindfolded.

"Mum, where are we going?" Laura asked.

"You'll see." Lily said, with a sly smile that they couldn't see. She led them out the door.

"Ready… take off your blindfolds." Jack took his off and saw a large party calling "SURPRISE!" with a large banner saying "GOOD LUCK JACK AND LAURA!". The party included Dan, his sister Daisy, Professor Oak, his Aides, the kids in the street and near to everyone in Pallet. Jack stood there, amazed.

"What is all this?" He asked.

"Since you're going to the Battle Frontier, we might as well have a party." Dan said. "Y'know, to wish you luck." There were drinks, chips, fries, hats, streamers, the whole shebang. People were asking Jack about his plans, strategies and if he'd call. Happily, Jack noticed the fan club were out of the party, fiercely guarded by a cluster of Arcanines. Professor Oak had made a request for them to catch as many as they could.

"I'd love to have a look at them; I know there's Munchlax and Bonsly, but tell me if you find any more." The kids, meanwhile, were looking at the Pokemon in awe. Charizard flew them around the town, Dragonair became a roller-coaster ride and Jigglypuff had inflated itself, so it became a weird sort of hot-air balloon for the five-year olds. Oak also did the honour of updating their trainer cards; Jack's card was red with a flame design on the back and Laura's was green with a leaf design. Their badges were listed on there and, after printing pictures off their PokeNavs, their Pokemon. On the back were their achievements; Hall Of Fame time, battles in the Union Room and, in Jack's case, a sticker of the Indigo Cup. The party went on for hours before Lily declared that Laura and Jack were tired and needed a rest. Jack was glad that Lily had said this; despite all the sodas, he was starting to doze.

"Thanks Mom." He said when he had gone upstairs.

"Don't worry. Just rest up as much as you can. OK?" She went back downstairs. Jack got into bed, the sugar rush over at last. He ran through his mind the Frontier. Only trainers who had come close to, or won, a championship were entered. Jack had a hard time with the Indigo League and this was a real challenge. Oh well, he thought, best to embrace it. Slowly, he let the urge to sleep overpower him. This was a time when Jack didn't want to battle.

Jack woke up a little earlier before the alarm had even gone. He got dressed, tied up his Running Shoes and sped downstairs to the kitchen. He grabbed himself some cornflakes and had finished them in record time. The sugar rush, it seemed, had returned to full strength. Laura got up, fully dressed, but looking really tired.

"Wh-what's the rush?" She yawned.

"Well, what do you think? I want to get an early start. We don't want to be late!" Jack replied cheerfully.

"It's 7am!" Laura cried.

"I'm doing some training with the guys." Jack explained. "We've got 'til quarter to 11, so I'm fine-tuning my skills ." Laura looked like she wanted to continue the debate, but seemed too tired to continue. Instead, she ate her cornflakes without saying anything. Jack was out on Route 1 training. He had set up targets around the route.

"Pidgeot, Aerial Ace!" Pidgeot flew up then down to just a few inches off the ground. It then disappeared, then struck the target at full force, causing it to break.

"Dragonair, Dragonbreath! Eevee, Shadow Ball!" Dragonair hit the target with greenish-gold flames while Eevee launched a dark energy orb. Poliwrath launched a Water Pulse, Charizard used Dragonbreath and Pikachu practised Thunder on a rock, splitting it.

"Nice work Pikachu! Now use Surf!" Pikachu's body glowed with a blue aura and a surfboard suddenly appeared at it's feet. Next second, Pikachu was riding a wave, washing out the boulders.

"Nice work. That training in Fuchsia really paid off." Jack turned to see Laura, who was now no longer tired, but rather cheerful.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Jack sighed.

"I dunno. Guess I just like watching battles." Laura shrugged. "Anyway, I'm practising my moves as well." She turned to her Venusaur, who was using Frenzy Plant on it's Magical Leaves. (Author's Note: Venusaur learnt Magical Leaf from a Move Tutor in the Safari Zone) The sparks flew again. Jack looked at his watch.

"C'mon, we gotta go!" Lily had sensed this as well. She had walked onto the route.

"Take care of yourselves, and do the best you can out there." She said, smiling. "Love you!" Jack and Laura waved to her, both on Pidgeot.

"Bye Mom!" Pidgeot then took off at dynamic speed, using Aerial Ace, towards Vermillion City. When they arrived, a crowd that was likely to outweigh a Snorlax, or even two, was gathered around the harbour. After finding a spot to land, and one that was several feet away from the Fan Club, Pidgeot swooped down.

"Thanks, Pidgeot. Return." Jack recalled Pidgeot back into it's ball and walked onto the harbour. Jack remembered that the top eight of any league were permitted to go, so there was only seven there, including himself and Laura, and excluding Dan. Their turn finally came. The sailor examined the ticket, to check if it was fake.

"Well, everything seems to be in order. Please step on, Mr. Cameron." Jack stepped onto the boat and waited for Laura. The sailor did the same procedure, and then Laura boarded the ship.

"Alright, get the supplies on!" The sailor cried. Another group, assisted by Machokes and Machamps, pulled the last few crates onto the ship.

"Anchors away!" The sailor yelled. With the Fighting-types acting as backup, the sailors hoisted the anchor up from the sea.

"The motor's broken and we didn't have time to fix it." The sailor whispered to Jack and Laura, who were looking puzzled. The ferry drifted forward slightly. Next came an enormous roar as the engine kicked to life. The Seagallop ferry could go at a fast speed, but it slowed down seemingly to let the people at the harbour wave bye-bye to the Kanto representatives. Jack and Laura noticed the president of the POKEMON Fan Club on his Rapidash waving to them. They waved back. Then the president of the OTHER Fan Club ordered the girls to pull out their freshly captured Gyarados and follow the ferry. Jack's fingers curled around Pikachu's Pokeball, itching to give them a Thunder. His wish somehow came true, as a Thunder attack struck them, and he looked around wildly; maybe Jirachi had overheard him. He turned to see it was a Raichu. The Electric-type then landed onto the shoulder of Lt. Surge, who seemed to be working on a PokeNav. Jack's own one vibrated. He pulled it out and went onto Match Call. Instead of a phone call, it was a text message.

**I'm getting sick of them as well, so I did us both a favour. See ya later kid!**

Jack grinned. In the Lightning American's eyes, he was still a kid. Oh well. When the boat finally reached the end of the harbour, the engines kicked into life and it sped into the distance.

"Excuse me." Jack and Laura turned. The sailor was facing them. "Lunch will be served in 3 minutes. Do you want to join?" They nodded. The sailor gestured towards a flight of stairs. There was an arrow pointing down saying **Dining Hall**. Jack and Laura went down to find a large hall with several tables. On there were the other trainers, who had let out their Pokemon for the food. Jack and Laura did so. They sat down at a table, where a display of breads, cheeses, fruits and fries were lain out, to name a few. Jack got out some fries and a burger (artificial meat, of course; killing Pokemon was illegal), and Laura grabbed some salad tongs and started putting the stuff onto her plate, mixed with some strawberries. The Pokemon were eating Pokemon food. All they had to do now was kill time. How to do it, though.

Jack and Laura bolted upright when a foghorn sounded. In the case of killing time, they were guilty of having Pokemon battles, finding several rare items in the ship's hull and sleeping in their rooms. The horn had stopped any dreams they were having. Automatically, they rushed out onto the deck. There they saw it. The Frontier was amazing; a gigantic theme park for any region. Jack could make out a large pyramid, a gargantuan Seviper, a large seaside hut and, towering over them all, a large tower with God knows how many stories. In the middle, a large stadium. Land had apparently been expanded in a few months, as there were five contest halls dotted around and a larger which would likely be used for the Grand Festival. The ferry pulled in. Jack and Laura ran so fast they could probably outrun a Ninjask or even Deoxys in Speed Form. Outside on the harbour was an orange building with the Battle Frontier logo on top. They walked through the mechanical doors and came to a desk. Sitting behind it was a smiling brown-haired woman in a mauve suit and a nametag with the logo on the left saying, **Kate**.

"Hello there. Can I see your Trainer card please, sir?" She had addressed Jack, who stepped forward, Trainer Card in hand. He handed it to Kate, who ran it through a scanner.

"Name?"

"Jack Cameron." Kate typed this in.

"Business?"

"Battles." More typing.

"Hang on a sec…" Kate had put it into another scanner. When she had finished, she handed back the Card and something blue. On it was a picture of Jack, the words **BATTLE FRONTIER** on the top, a map of the Frontier, Jack's ID number, a section called **ACHIEVEMENTS** with space for stickers and something called BP. There was 100 of whatever it was.

"Your Frontier Pass, Mr. Cameron." Jack took it and put it in his pocket. She then asked Laura, who said her name and that she was there for contests. Kate handed her a Frontier Pass as well. She then told them to go through the doors. They waked through….right into an immense crowd. A man was standing on a large stage. He was brown-haired as well, his eyes behind sunglasses, a red PokeNav strapped around his neck, tan shorts and a blue flowered shirt.

"Welcome Trainers!" He called. "My name is Scott Enshida, but you can call me Scott. I'm glad you're all here. It's always something to see some of the best trainers in the world in one place. The main objective is to obtain the seven symbols from the Frontier Brains. Here they are! In order, Noland!" Something blue came rocketing out of the sky. Jack gasped.

"Articuno!" He said softly. Riding it was a tall man with stubble, brown hair under a red factory cap, heavy black boots and an open-at-the-chest silver jacket. Noland and Articuno landed on the stage.

"Greta!" A flash appeared and with it came a teenage girl with blond hair and a black judo robe with a Shedinja.

"Tucker!" A Salamence streaked across the sky onto the stage, it's rider in lilac Lycra with purple hair and a jetpack on his back.

"Brandon!" A thickset man in full hiker gear appeared off the coast with a Swampert.

"Isabel!" An orange streak Jack recognised as an Extremespeed Arcanine came to the stage with a purple-haired girl in a lilac sequin suit.

"Spenser!" An old, sage-looking man in a robe with a wooden staff and tattoos floated down to the stage on a Crobat.

"And…Lucy!" A haze of smoke appeared from the stage up and when it cleared, there stood a woman in black leather with a Seviper. Scott continued.

"As for the co-ordinators out there, you must win in the five Contest Halls in the five categories; Coolness, Beauty, Smartness, Toughness and Cuteness. Win five Ribbons and the Grand Festival is open to you. Once you beat the Brains or win the Ribbons, you're entered into the Grand Festival or Frontier Tournament. Win them and you'll receive the Gold Shield or the Ribbon Shield. Of course, it wouldn't be much fun here without a quick battle, would it? Two trainers chosen at random will battle in the stadium. And here we go!" He pressed a button on the pedestal and as he did so, two screens appeared. A collection of trainers appeared at random. The first rested on a 13-year old boy with light brown hair, a black shirt with a blue Pokeball imprint with a grey vest over it, jean shorts and blue and black sneakers.

"Blake Sabers of Serene Town!" Scott called. Blake moved from his place in the crowd onto the stage. The second screen stopped on…

"Jack Cameron of Pallet Town!" Jack moved up as well, not surprised by this at all.

"Thanks guys. Would you please move to the stadium?" The two trainers followed Scott to the stadium, or rather, ran; Scott was sprinting, clearly excited by the whole thing. They moved into a rock-strewn field. There were two trainer boxes on either side. Blake to the left, while Jack took the right. The moment they stepped into them, they rose.

"This will be a one-on-one battle with no time limit." Scott explained. "But, they usually are. Anyway, choose your Pokemon!" Blake pulled out a Pokeball.

"Spirit, I choose you!" The ball opened and a Ninetales appeared.

"Go, Eevee!" Eevee appeared. The referee stepped in.

"Ready, go!" He waved his flags.

"Spirit, Flamethrower now!" Spirit unleashed a blast of flame at Eevee.

"Eevee, dodge and use Shadow Ball!" Eevee jumped aside and launched a ball of dark energy at Spirit. It connected and Spirit was thrown back.

"Spirit, Will-O-Wisp!" Spirit's mouth opened and with it came a blue flame heading for Eevee.

"Protect!" A blue aura surrounded the Normal-type blocking off the flame.

"Confuse Ray!" Spirit retaliated with a yellow orb at Eevee.

"Eevee, dodge it!" Too late. The attack connected and Eevee looked spaced out.

"Eevee, try and use Shadow Ball again!" But Eevee didn't listen. Instead, it ran around the field in circles.

"Spirit, hit 'em with a Flamethrower!" Another jet of flame. The Confuse Ray, however, had an unexpected side effect. Jack's Pokemon were usually fast ones and when Eevee was running, it unknowingly dodged the attack.

"Try it again!" Another miss. Then another, and another. One only touched Eevee lightly, but it had now snapped out of confusion. It skidded to a halt.

"Eevee, use Quick Attack!" Eevee came at full force at Spirit.

"Spirit, hit it with another Flamethrower!" Eevee ran right into the jet!

"Quick Eevee, use Iron Tail!" Eevee flipped over the flame and it's tail glowed.

SMASH! The Steel attack hit Spirit on the head, causing a critical hit and it to faint.

"Ninetales is unable to battle. Eevee wins!" The referee called. Blake recalled Spirit.

"Nice battle Jack. Your Eevee's gonna be hard to beat." Blake said.

"Could say the same about Spirit." Jack replied.

"But don't get cocky. Next time we battle, you're mine." Blake gave the Kanto Champion a grin, turned on his heel and walked out of the stadium.

Next chapter involves May and Brendan, and Laura prepares for her Contests.


	4. VS Noland

Hello again! I apologise for the delay. I've been through so many ideas for the next chapter it was killing me. So I've decided to focus on the Battle Factory instead of Laura's contest and guest appearances from May and Brendan (this will happen later on).

* * *

**Chapter 4: Vs. Noland**

Jack had done some touring around the Frontier on his bike, looking for some new Pokémon for the Factory. So far he had turned out empty. He had heard there had been sightings of Kingdra, but he hadn't seen a single one, he even had Pikachu on his shoulder to help.

"Looks like we're out of luck, aren't we Pikachu?" Jack said to the electric mouse.

"Pika," Pikachu nodded.

"Oh well, while we're here, how about we practice your Volt Tackle?" Pikachu nodded happily. Jack took out a foldable target out of his bag and placed it on a tree, just low enough for Pikachu to strike.

"Alright, Pikachu, Volt Tackle!" Pikachu ran at the target, sparks flying from it's cheeks. It's body then became covered in voltage. Unfortunately, it missed the target entirely and crashed into a tree. Jack ran over to the electric mouse.

"Are you okay pal?" Jack asked. Pikachu nodded. Then…

"Pika!" Pikachu called, pointing to the sky. Jack looked up. A large bird had towered over the sky , with a long glittering tail trailing behind it. Jack had seen it the other day. It was Articuno. And it was headed towards the Battle Factory.

* * *

Articuno had lowered itself to a training yard just by the Factory. This was where all the Pokémon trained and had their meals. The ice phoenix landed to a fountain decorated with the legendary birds on the top, each launching their attacks, or in this case, ice cold water. Noland demounted it and it dipped it's beak into the water.

"Nice workout today, don't you think?" He asked his friend.

"Art!" The bird cried softly. At that moment, Jack ran to the yard with Pikachu.

"I saw it fly to the Factory so I followed it here." He explained. Noland gave Jack a hard look, but it softened.

"S'okay, this isn't just for me. This field's for everyone. Well, you know me." Noland said. Jack was puzzled for a moment.

"Well, my name's Jack, if that's what you mean."

"Of course it is!" Noland was more cheerful now and Jack found him easy to get along with. "I know what you're thinking, and no. Articuno is still wild. I healed it once and it's been an avid visitor ever since." He checked a silver watch. "My Pokémon are eating in ten minutes. Care to join?"

"Just one moment." He pulled out a Pokégear (his PokéNav was at his home) and called Laura.

"Wait." Noland said. "ThatPass you have, it's just a stand-in for the real thing." He pulled out an electronic device that Jack took from his hand.

"You don't have a co-ordinator pass do you?"

"Right here."

* * *

"Jigglypuff, Tri Attack!" Laura called. She was facing a wild Ledian and wanted it as part of her team; she had sent Nidoqueen back to Oak's to make room. Jigglypuff had caught the Pokérus from Charizard when it was a Charmander and that was how it learned a seemingly unknowable attack. Jigglypuff created three orbs of fire ice and electricity and launched them in a triangle formation. It hit the Ledian hard, giving it paralysis.

"Pokéball, go!" Laura launched a Pokéball at the ladybird and it was encased in a white flash. It tried to escape but it was sealed tight. The Pokéball flew back to Laura's hand.

"Yes! I caught a Ledian! Thanks Jigglypuff!" Laura hugged the pink balloon.

"Jiggly!" It cried happily. Laura's Pokégear vibrated in her bag, signifying a call. She took it out and pressed the "answer" button.

"Hello?"

"Laura, it's me, Jack. Got the real Frontier Passes here. I'm in a training yard with Noland, the Battle Factory Head. His Pokémon are having a meal and I'm joining in. Like to join? Bye!" He hung up. Laura's mind was already made up, and the answer was as you'd expect.

"Come on Jigglypuff. You deserve a meal and so does Ledian." Laura looked at the map on the Pokégear. It showed the Frontier and she eventually found the Factory and the ground. Setting a path, she and Jigglypuff head off to the yard.

* * *

In a few minutes, Laura arrived. Most of the journey she had hovered on Jigglypuff, who could act like a hot air balloon and she had arrived dead centre in the yard.

"Ah," Noland said, "You must be Jack's sister, and that must be your Jigglypuff."

"Hole in one." Laura replied. "I heard something about a meal."

"Hole in one for you." Noland grinned. He took out a whistle and blew it. A cloud of dust gathered and Jack, Pikachu, Laura and Jigglypuff saw a group of tough-looking Pokémon charge towards the bowls of Pokéblocks. They were a Venusaur, Rhyhorn, Rhydon, Pinsir, Breloom, Machamp, Sandslash, Lairon, Flygon, Manectric, Camerupt and Golduck. Jack and Laura stared in astonishment.

"Are these Pokémon all yours?" Laura said softly. Noland nodded.

"It helps to have more Pokémon; that way there's more possibilities in battle. Well, let out your Pokémon to join in." Jack and Laura released their Pokémon from their Pokéballs. Jack took out Charizard, Eevee, Poliwrath, Pidgeot and his Gyarados. Laura called out Venusaur, Butterfree, Starmie, Ninetales and her new Ledian.

"When did you get Gyarados?" Laura asked.

"Sent Dragonair to Oak's, got Gyarados back. Where'd the Ledian come from?"

"I caught it with Jigglypuff if you must know."

"Well if the old couple has done arguing, it's time to eat." Noland called loudly getting their attention. Noland and a man aged around twenty in a red-and-brown uniform came with pizza, fruit, fries, sandwiches and drinks. "This is Alex, my apprentice, by the way." Alex bowed politely. While the Pokémon feasted on Pokéblocks, Jack, Laura, Alex and Noland had their own lunch.

"I'm guessing you want a battle, don't you Jack?" Noland asked. Jack nodded. "Well, let me give you the rules; trainers who battle choose what Pokémon they battle with and who they battle. In other words, you choose how many of my Pokémon you want to battle with any of yours. You can switch your Pokémon out any time, but I can't. Win, and you'll get the Knowledge Symbol." He took out what looked like a gold coin with three black diamond designs on it; one on top of two. Jack had to think. What Pokémon did he wish to face? He technically had all advantages against Noland but these were well-trained Pokémon and would be tough to beat. Who could he battle; Rhyhorn or Rhydon as a test of strength? No, he had faced Dan's. Venusaur? No, Laura had one, it would be too easy. Machamp? He had faced Bruno and would know what was coming. His best bet would be the Hoenn Pokémon. Breloom could be taken down by Charizard so that was out of the running. Flygon would be too quick; he had heard what they could do. Camerupt knew Fissure and Eruption and things could get bad. Then there was Lairon. Poliwrath could take it down because it knew Fighting-type moves but it was likely Noland would have it put up a tough fight. Yeah, Lairon would do fine. Manectric was next. Pikachu could handle it, it would be a challenge. As for a third, he wanted Charizard to fight and tried to think of one who could….And then the answer blocked the sun above him only briefly.

"I'd like to battle Lairon, Manectric and Articuno." Jack said in a confident voice. Laura was surprised. Jack would face a legendary Pokémon; even with his strongest he would have trouble. But Jack must have known what he was doing, he wasn't THAT senseless.

"Ok. Articuno, you don't mind do you?" Noland asked the bird. Articuno shook it's head, meaning, "Yes, I'd like to battle." "Well, that was easy. And what Pokémon will you be using."

"I'll use Poliwrath, Pikachu and Charizard. And I know that may seem obvious but…" A faint explosion filled the air. "What was that? It can't be an Explosion or Selfdestruct attack…Poliwrath's Damp prevents that."

"It was further away, Damp couldn't stretch that… Oh, no." Noland stared at something in disbelief.

"What is it?" Laura asked. Noland only pointed. It was Camerupt. A red pressure mark had appeared on it's head and it was charging towards them. Jack took out his Pokédex.

"Camerupt are usually docile creatures but if they are hit in the face, they will go berserk. They tend to use their ultimate attack, Eruption, in this state." Oh, great, Jack thought. But when he looked at Laura, she had the "Don't mess with me unless you want to go with a broken neck" look.

"Leave it to me." She said simply. "Ledian, Psybeam!" A beam of rainbow-coloured light shot out from the dot on Ledian's head. It had worked. Camerupt had noticed Ledian and now came charging at it.

"Ledian, Light Screen!" Ledian shot out a large clear wall which Camerupt had bashed into. It was dazed.

"Keep it up Ledian!" Jack looked at Pikachu.

"You use your Light Screen as well, Pikachu." Pikachu helped Ledian, setting up Light Screens around so Camerupt was trapped in a sort of pen.

"It's your time to shine, Venusaur." Laura said to her starter. Venusaur charged forward, and jumped over the pen by lifting itself up with it's vines.

"Venusaur, Earthquake!" Venusaur landed in the pen with a rattling Earthquake, shaking up Camerupt!

"Now use Frenzy Plant!" Venusaur glowed a light green aura and brown thorny vines shot out from the plant on it's back. They slammed hard into Camerupt who fainted instantly. The Light Screens disappeared and Noland returned Camerupt into it's Pokéball.

"And you're sure you don't want to battle?" Noland asked. He was in disbelief; he thought of Laura as like the other co-ordinators, self-centred and prissy. But she had differed from them entirely, bar one May Yuri.

"No, contests are good. Um, what about Jack's battle?"

"Oh, yeah! Come this way."

* * *

Jack followed Noland and Alex into the largest arena he had ever seen. And it was in the heart of the Factory.

"Ready, Jack?" Noland called to the other end. Jack gave the thumbs-up, if Noland could see it. He must've, because he had pulled out his first Pokéball.

"Lairon, go!" The ball opened and Lairon, a Steel/Rock type with a horned armoured hide with holes covering its back, black legs, grey claws and blue eyes, appeared.

"Lair-on!" It called in a faintly deep voice.

"Poliwrath, I choose you!" The Pokéball opened and the Water/Fighting type appeared.

"Poli-wrath!" It called in it's deep voice.

"Lairon, Shock Wave!" Blue bolts of lightning shot out from Lairon. It hit Poliwrath but didn't do that much damage.

"Poliwrath, Mind Reader!" Poliwrath's eyes glowed white as it scanned it's opponent.

"Lairon use Double-Edge!" Lairon glowed a faint yellow and charged at Poliwrath. The fighter, however, dodged and Lairon skidded to a halt.

"Poliwrath, use Water Pulse!" Poliwrath charged up a blue orb crackling with electricity and launched it at Lairon. It hit harder than the Shock Wave.

"No, Lairon! Use Iron Tail!"

"Poliwrath, Focus Punch!" Lairon came at Poliwrath, it's tail gleaming in a silver lustre but Poliwrath was faster, it's fist glowing white. It slammed it into Lairon, knocking it out.

"Lairon is unable to battle. Poliwrath wins Round 1." Alex announced. Jack and Poliwrath gave each other a high five. Noland recalled Lairon and pulled out another Pokéball.

"Manectric, let's rock 'n roll!" Manectric, a blue hound-like Electric type with yellow fur appeared.

"Mane-ctric!" It called softly.

"Poliwrath, return!" Jack called. "Go Pikachu!" Pikachu appeared on the field, ready to fight.

"Pika!" It called. Both Electric types glared at each other.

"Manectric, Swift!" Manectric shot out stars from it's mane.

"Pikachu, Light Screen!" Pikachu created a clear wall and the stars bounced off. "Now use Surf!" A red surfboard appeared underneath Pikachu's feet just as a giant wave appeared. It crashed into the Discharge Pokémon.

"Try a Volt Tackle, Pikachu!" Pikachu had an uneasy look on it's face but it charged forward in a blaze of electricity, hitting Manectric! Pikachu had pulled off Volt Tackle!

"Manectric, Hyper Beam!" A beam of golden energy shot out form Manectric's mouth.

"Dodge and use Iron Tail!" Pikachu jumped over the beam and flipped forward, it's tail hardened. It kept flipping until it hit Manectric hard. It collapsed under the pressure.

"Manectric is unable to battle. Pikachu wins Round 2!" Alex called. This was too easy.

"Return, Manectric." Noland said. He then flashed a grin. "I'm not out of tricks yet! Articuno, come on in!" The roof opened and the icy phoenix swooped in. "It's not too late to back out, Y'know. Do you really want to face the wrath of a legendary Pokémon?"

"I've been waiting for this and I'm not gonna back down. Pikachu, Thunder!" Pikachu shot out a fierce bolt of lightning at Articuno… who swerved seamlessly out of the way!

"Articuno, Ice Beam!" Articuno's beak charged with a light blue orb and it fired several strands of icy lightning at Pikachu! It connected, weakening the electric mouse! "Now use Wing Attack!" Articuno swooped down, it's wings glowing. Pikachu was swept back, out cold.

"No! Pikachu, return!" Jack recalled Pikachu. I may have the disadvantage with this one, he thought, but I'll give it a shot. "Go, Poliwrath!" Poliwrath re-appeared. "Use Water Pulse!" Poliwrath launched the orb at Articuno.

"Use Mind Reader!" Articuno's eyes glowed white and it swerved out of the way just in time. "Now, Sheer Cold!" Articuno fired an immense orb of ice at Poliwrath. Sheer Cold could only work 3 times out of 10 but with Mind Reader it's accuracy was perfect. Poliwrath was trapped in ice instantly. Jack recalled Poliwrath and pulled out the big guns.

"Charizard, I choose you!" When the ball opened, the fire dragon flew out of the Pokéball to meet the legend of ice.

"Char!" It roared loudly. The final round began.

"Articuno, Sheer Cold!" Jack guessed that Articuno still had perfect accuracy as the ball came close.

"Charizard, Dragonbreath!" Charizard's attack skills had improved so instead of a flame, it launched a golden beam of light crackling with red electricity, tearing a hole right through the deadly attack, hitting Articuno hard.

"Articuno, Ice Beam!" Articuno launched a light-blue beam of ice at Charizard.

"Dodge it Charizard!" Charizard swooped away but the beam hadn't been a waste; it had clipped Charizard's wings! Charizard couldn't move at a quicker pace!

"Water Pulse!" Articuno launched the blue orb, hitting Charizard. It was lucky it hadn't hit the tail. This was why Noland's other Pokémon hadn't been as strong as expected; he was pulling out the big guns as well. Come on, Jack thought, you can get out of this. I need to thaw Charizard's wings somehow… Wait, it could be risky but I've got no choice. "Charizard, use Overheat!" Charizard glowed a dark-red aura and the ice on it's wings melted. It launched a glowing flame at Articuno, hitting it hard!

"Heh, you pretty much cut the battle short. Your Charizard's attack is too low to fight." Noland called.

"Oh I'm prepared. Charizard, Dragon Dance!" Charizard glowed in a pale aura as it swerved around the field. Charizard was back on track. "That's the stuff Charizard! Now use Flamethrower!" Charizard shot a jet of flame at Articuno.

"Articuno, Ice Beam!" Articuno launched the light-blue beam but it had thawed the moment it touched the jet. It smashed into Articuno!

"Now Charizard, Dragonbreath!" Charizard shot the dragon beam again and this took Articuno down!

"Articuno is unable to battle. Charizard has won the match!" Charizard flew around the field, launching a Dragonbreath into the clouds. Jack leapt into the air, fist clenched. He had done it. He had beaten the first area.

* * *

"Well Jack, you and Charizard certainly put up one hell of a battle." Noland complimented. Articuno, now fully healed, nodded, a friendly look passing it's eyes. "As proof of your achievement, the Knowledge Symbol is yours." He gave the badge to Jack who put it in a red cushioned section of the Pass. One down, six to go. Anyway, he had just beaten a legendary Pokémon. Things couldn't be that harder.

"Oh, and Laura, the way you stopped Camerupt going berserk with your Venusaur and Ledian was great. Try using them in your Contest." Laura smiled.

"When is the first Contest?" She asked.

"It's on the West Point of the Frontier. Good luck." Jack and Laura then walked out of the factory, waving to the Factory Head as they left.

* * *

(Author plays the "Alleluia" song for a few seconds) YES! I've finally done it! I've completed this battling writers' block. I had this in the early stages of the chapter. Now to answer reviews:

**SSJ4 Aragorn:** If you think Eevee's tough now, just wait! I thought of using an Eevee like Red's in the manga but I would have triggered a lawsuit and anyway, I doubt you can use items in the Pokémon world.

**Katie Legends: **Thank you so much for reviewing. Is it OK if I use Beka in my story?

Next chapter REALLY involves May and Brendan; Laura's preparing for her Contest and she meets a new face….Harley.


	5. Reentering Orbit

Yes, you're not reading wrong. I have updated! BTW, May's Pokémon in this chapter are from the opening of Advanced Battle.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Re-entering Orbit**

Laura and Jack's next port of call was the West Point of the Frontier, and the first Contest Hall. Laura had taken Noland's advice to heart and would use Venusaur and Ledian. The rules for the contests were like those in Rubello Town; co-ordinators would use one Pokémon for appeals and another to battle. Venusaur would be doing appeals, while Ledian rested on Jack's cap.

"Venusaur, Razor Leaf!" Sharp leaves came spiralling out of the plant on Venusaur's back, forming a cyclone around the Grass/Poison type.

"Nice job Venusaur! Now use Magical Leaf and Petal Dance!" The Razor Leaves were now joined by a group of multi-coloured leaves. Then a cluster of pink petals spiralled into the tornado. It looked beautiful, but things would get cooler with the next move.

"Venusaur, follow it up with-huh?" Laura stopped. Something was running towards the tornado. It was a baby Squirtle! It's voice was about an octave higher. Jack looked up. Squirtles did inhabit the Frontier, but not in this section.

"Hey there!" He called to the tiny turtle. "Don't get too close to the- Oh, no." The baby Squirtle had ran right into Venusaur's spring cyclone and was spiralling around out of reach.

"Venusaur, catch it!" Laura cried. Venusaur stretched out it's vines to catch the Squirtle but the petals and leaves were spinning too fast for reach. _Great,_ Laura thought,_ how I am I gonna get it down now? Venusaur won't be able to go very far and I don't have any-_

"Led-ian!" Came a soft voice. Laura turned and saw that Ledian had flown right into the cyclone and had grabbed Squirtle. This had used up some of it's strength, however, and when it flew out it collapsed. Almost immediately, the Squirtle started to cry.

"Oh, poor thing." Laura said softly. "What should we do?"

"You tell me!" Jack cried. "You're the latest Mum-on-the-road model, you know what you're doing!" He wasn't kidding. He knew his stuff in battles, but he couldn't do anything with a cry-baby Squirtle. That was what Laura was there for. She had picked up the Squirtle and had made a cradle with her arms, rocking the tiny turtle from side to side.

"Shhh. It's okay, little Squirtle. It's okay." The Squirtle stopped crying, and broke into a small smile.

"Squirt-le!" It cried happily. Jack gave a deep breath just as a Combusken appeared, a Young Fowl Pokémon with yellow feathers, orange feathers on it's head looking like embers, orange-brown feathers above short but powerful grey legs ending in a flame design on the upper body, claws on yellow wings acting as arms, orange eyes and an orange beak. It looked at the Squirtle and then cried to someone.

"Com-busken! Com!" Seconds later, a girl appeared in a red bandanna, a red vest with a black semi-circle around the collar area, white gloves with black fingers, red-and-yellow sneakers, white-and-black biker shorts and a yellow bag around the waist.

"Squirtle, how many times must I tell you: don't run off!" She called to the Squirtle. Laura looked at the Pokémon which was desperately trying to get to the girl.

"This Squirtle yours, May?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's- Hang on, how do you know my name?" May asked, surprised. She hadn't even mentioned it to her yet.

"What? You don't think I watch the Grand Festival?" Laura said. "You were amazing, you deserved that victory."

"Aww, you're too kind." May blushed. Squirtle had now jumped out of Laura's arms and into May's. "Anyway, I just got my first Ribbon but the Contests reset everyday so you can still participate."

"Whew, that's lucky," Laura said in relief. "Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to in the first place."

"There's a good place to train for it around here. I'll take you there. Oh, and is your brother-" May gestured towards Jack, "here for battles?"

"That he is, May, that he is." May called out to Jack.

"My friend Brendan Birch is training in the forest near here. He's the Hoenn League Champion. You want to meet him?"

"I think you know the answer already!" Jack replied. The Hoenn Champion! It was an opportunity too golden to pass up. "I'll meet you girls later!" And with that, he ran into the forest, while the two Co-ordinators head off to the West Point. Unknown to them, however, two people were watching from above. One was a tall man, with short blond hair and a thick-set body. The other was a woman with a cold face and dark hair.

"We have three Champions; two Trainers and a Co-ordinator." The man stated. "Who's first?"

"All of them, Will; we'll strike them at once." The woman replied, in a voice so cold you felt like you were in Icefall Cave, even in somewhere warm. They wore black uniforms, white boots and black caps; on the chest was a large red R. Team Rocket had returned.

* * *

Brendan Birch was training hard. This was normal for him, as he sought out to better himself and nothing else. He was training with his star Pokémon, Blaziken. Though people thought he had started with Mudkip, he was a year older than May and had started with a Torchic before a young trainer named Ash had arrived and won the Hoenn League the year before Ash. Jack had found him in a secluded part of the Forest. 

"Hey, are you Brendan Birch?" He asked.

"No, I'm the Mayor of Lilycove." Brendan said sarcastically. "I'm the only one here because it's the most challenging part of the forest. In case you don't know, that part wasn't sarcastic." Jack smiled.

"I know. Anyway, mind if I train with you?"

"Course not. Just bring out your Pokémon and I'll bring out mine along with Blaziken over here." Blaziken was well disciplined and it looked like a real warrior. Jack knew he would have a hard time with the phoenix-like Pokémon. He pulled out his Pokéballs and threw them into the air.

"Let's go, guys!" He called. In a flash came Charizard, Eevee, Pikachu, Gyarados, Pikachu and Pidgeot.

"Come out and say hi!" Brendan cried, releasing his. After the flash subsided, Brendan's full team appeared: Flygon, Manectric, Castform, Salamence and Aggron. The Pokémon exchanged greetings with each other. Blaziken and Charizard shook claws, Salamence and Gyarados bowed their heads to each other, Manectric and Pikachu exchanged sparks, Poliwrath and Aggron shook hand-to-claw, Pidgeot and Flygon flew around in a circle and Castform and Eevee started Tackling each other playfully.

"Well, now that we're all acquainted, how about a little match?" Brendan asked.

"That will do fine." Jack replied.

"Castform needs some levelling up, so that OK?"

"Yeah, and Eevee needs some as well." Jack and Brendan took opposite sides on an unmarked field; Pikachu lighting up Jack's side on the left, Manectric lighting up Brendan's on the right. Both Castform and Eevee moved to the field.

"Eevee, Quick Attack!" Eevee charged towards Castform at a lightning speed.

"Castform, Double Team!" Castform created illusions of itself, causing Eevee to run into a copy.

"Eevee, Swift!" Jack commanded, testing out Eevee's new move. Star-shaped rays flew out of Eevee's mouth and straight at the real Weather Pokémon.

"Castform, don't let that stop you!" Brendan called. "Hail!" Castform's eyes glowed icy blue and clouds rolled in. Hail immediately began to fall and Castform's body turned into a snow cloud design. Eevee frantically tried to dodge the hail.

"Castform, Weather Ball!" Brendan cried. Castform launched a ball of ice at the Evolution Pokémon! It hit it's mark, freezing Eevee!

"Eevee, c'mon! Get out of there, you can do it!" Jack called.

"No point anymore," Brendan said, "it's frozen tight. Now Castform, Rain Dance!" Castform's eyes glowed dark blue and it rained, Castform's body turning into a rain cloud.

"Use Water Pulse!" Castform charged up a blue orb in it's mouth and shot it at Eevee. If he expected that to knock out Eevee, he was wrong. It had smashed the ice releasing a dazed but confident Eevee.

"Yes!" Jack called. "Now Eevee, Shadow Ball!" Eevee launched an orb of dark energy at Castform. Normally, it wouldn't affect Castform, it being a Normal-type. But things can change with a Rain Dance.

"Castform, use-" But a large explosion interrupted.

"What was that?" Brendan said sharply.

"It came from the girls' section." Jack said. Both Champions looked at each other. They recalled all their Pokémon except Pidgeot and Flygon, and got onto them both. The dragon and the bird took off towards the large smoke trail, both hoping the girls were okay.

* * *

"OK, we'll open with a little battle just to get you started." May had called out her Munchlax to battle Laura's Ledian but while Ledian was all pumped up, Munchlax couldn't have looked further from pumped. It was gorging itself on Pokéblocks. 

"Isn't Munchlax gonna-"

"No, it will get ready in a little bit. Those will make it hyper." Sure enough, Munchlax had dashed onto the field and was flexing it's muscles.

"Munchlax, Body Slam!" Munchlax jumped towards Ledian into a belly flop.

"Ledian, Agility!" Ledian moved at a blinding speed, and Munchlax instead flopped towards the ground.

"Munchlax, Focus Punch!" Munchlax then turned to Ledian behind it, and hit it hard with a fist glowing bluish-white.

"Ledian, counter with Silver Wind!" Ledian's wings glowed in a silver light and it beat them furiously, sending out sharp zephyrs of wind.

"Counter with Metronome, Munchlax!" Munchlax's index fingers glowed in a white light and it began swinging them in a 4/4 rhythm. It then breathed in and launched an immense Twister at the Silver Wind, cancelling it out.

"Now use Solarbeam!" Laura looked shocked. How could Munchlax learn Solarbeam so early? Munchlax opened it's mouth, and sunlight came flooding in.

_Solarbeam will take time to fully charge so I should have some time._ Laura thought. _Enough time to hit it with Aerial Ace!_ Ledian spread it's wings out but it wasn't preparing for a physical attack. It was using them as a solar conductor.

"What? Ledian, you won't be able to charge up a Solarbeam in time!" But Laura was wrong. Ledian was a Bug-type, an element of the Earth, and was capable of charging Solarbeam a lot quicker. Sure enough, Ledian attacked first.

Munchlax hurriedly launched the Solarbeam but it hadn't charged up enough energy and the beam was blown back, along with Munchlax. Laura was about to call another attack when she heard clapping. It was coming from a young man near by.

"Well, well. I never would have expected it. The great May Yuri, losing to a Co-ordinator 2 years her junior. Losing it aren't you?" The man had long purple hair he hadn't bothered to keep straight under a dark green archer's hat. He had a blue shirt underneath a light green jacket that had what looked like blunt spikes on the arms and on his trousers. Like a Cacturne.

"Harley!" May cried. "What are you doing here?" Harley put on a look of mock thought.

"Well, I came here on invitation, so it makes sense that I come here. Is that the answer?" This question was directed at May, but Laura answered.

"Here's a question for you pal: Halloween was over a long time ago. So why are you dressing up like a Cacturne? Been living underground for a while?" This had some effect on Harley, Laura could tell. She had dealt with guys like Harley in school and knew how to unravel them. His smile dropped a notch.

"Better be careful Laura. You know what they say: loose lips sink ships."

"Then why aren't you obeying that rule then, Cacturne-boy?" Laura said scathingly, "One of these days you're gonna get into a load of trouble and then I'll be there, laughing at your suffering." Harley was only so close to losing it.

"Listen to me." He hissed with barely concealed anger. "The sweat on my brow goes into kicking other people's butts! And I will make sure that you are next in line." Laura wasn't unfazed by this.

"Then there's clearly not enough of it. From what I've heard you only won a Contest against May, what was it, once?" _3,2,1, kaboom _echoedaround Laura's mind and that was very much the result. Harley looked livid, his teeth gritted, a temple pulsing in his veins like a Spoink.

"That's it, you have crossed a line few have dared to cross!" Harley thundered, "Let's see how you do tomorrow: 10:00 am, West Point, Contest Hall. Be there."

"Gladly." Laura replied coolly. "Oh look, there's the sweat on your brow." She added. Harley gave her one last glowering look and stormed off, an animé steam cloud behind him. May looked more than impressed.

"Wow. I've never hit someone that hard before." Laura grinned.

"Hey, dealing with arrogant guys is a skill I've mastered."

"Looks like Harley isn't the only one who needs to keep a mouth shut." Came a cold voice that sent shivers down their spines. Out of the forest appeared a man and a woman. The man had short blond hair, a black jacket over a thickset body, combat trousers and large army boots. The woman had icy-white hair, a cold-looking face, a long black jacket and black receptionist-style trousers and white shoes. But that wasn't what they were looking at. Both of their jackets had a large red R on them.

"Team Rocket!" Laura and May cried in shocked amazement.

"Good to see you haven't forgotten us Laura." The woman said, a cold sneer on her face. "I remembered you well from our last time together. Oh, and to your friend; I am Sonia and this is Will." Will cracked his knuckles, the same sneer on his face. Laura couldn't accept it. She couldn't.

"B-but you disbanded, we cleared you out at Birth Island! You can't be here!" She remembered the battle well.

Both she and her twin were forced to weaken a Pokémon for the Rockets in an attempt to return TR back to full strength. This was the DNA Pokémon, Deoxys, and easily the most powerful Pokémon. A trio of TR Executives had captured them and had almost caught Deoxys for Giovanni; had Jack and Laura hadn't saved it. Laura's Togepi and Jack's Elekid weren't really the first choice but there wasn't time to be choosy. They kept the Executives away long enough for Deoxys to recover and flee. It hadn't fled, however, before knocking the Executives and their Pokémon out. Mew only knew what would've happened had Deoxys been captured.

So it was a shock to see that one of them had escaped.

"True. I shouldn't." Sonia replied, that evil smirk never leaving her face. "In fact, I didn't know what would happen. I wasn't going to be captured like a criminal. So I stole Gene's Murkrow and had my Gengar use Night Shade to escape. Ever wondered why I wasn't there?"  
"I thought you got swept into the sea, or something." Laura said blandly. Sonia gave a harsh laugh.

"You seriously thought that? You would be very lucky if I did. But no. While Gene and that idiot Executive were behind bars I went to Giovanni, said they were killed by Deoxys and I had narrowly escaped. I made sure all jail records were erased and he would never find them. In the end he gave me Will as a new partner and a new assignment. And this had to be pulled off at the Battle Frontier."

"What assignment?" May asked.

"Uh-uh." Will said. "Now that would be telling." He had pulled out not one but several Pokéballs. "So how's this sound? You two battle Sonia and I-" May and Laura were amazed he had actually used proper grammar. "- and we give you a hint." A look, however, had passed his face. This look signalled a change of plan. "You know what, let's make this quick. Seedots, attack!" He threw the Pokéballs in the air and in flashes of light tiny acorn Pokémon with face-like markings and tiny acorn feet appeared, squeaking "See-dot! See-dot! See-dot!" in cute voices.

"Courtesy of my former partners: Oliver the hunter and Gene the demolitions expert." Sonia added. Will then pulled out a vial of pink liquid.

"And I'm both of those guys wrapped in one package. This is a vial of enhanced Sweet Scent. But only the Seedots are attracted to it." He then emptied the vial's contents at Munchlax's feet, Ledian hovering above it. Unlike ordinary Sweet Scent, they didn't smell anything but must have been powerful because all the Seedots immediately clustered around it. "Now use Explosion!" Laura and May looked in horror as the Acorn Pokémon began to glow.

"Ledian, get out of there now!" Laura screamed. Ledian didn't need telling twice.

"You too, Munchlax!" Munchlax began to run but then, without warning, blue jolts of electricity shot down on the Big Eater Pokémon, paralysing it. A Thunder Wave, courtesy of Will's freshly released Magneton. Munchlax tried to move, but too late. The poor Pokémon got the full brunt of the attack.

* * *

May looked, horror-struck at the amount of damage the little Seedots had caused. She then turned to her Munchlax and saw it lay there. Not dead, thankfully, but badly hurt. She pulled out it's Pokéball and recalled it. Laura turned angrily to the Rockets. 

"How could you do that!" She shrieked. "You could have killed it!"

"So a Pokémon bites the dust." Will said coldly. "So what? We've killed Cubones before, not to mention a mother Marowak, as I'm sure you recall." Laura just stood there, more angry than she had ever been. She now wanted nothing more than to call Ledian to attack, to hurt them. But that would lead to another Thunder Wave. And what if there were more Seedots up his sleeve? Munchlax's thick body had saved it but if that happened to Ledian it would most likely die. It was as though she had been hit by the Thunder Wave. She was rooted to the spot.

"Ha," Sonia laughed, "All tough talk a moment ago and then next you're too frightened to move." She pulled out a Pokéball and released a Gengar, a purple Ghost-type with harsh red eyes and an evil grin.

"Gen-gar!" It cried in a voice as evil as it's smile.

"Attack the girl." Sonia was nothing more than a coward. She had left her colleagues to the authorities, she had stolen her friend's Pokémon and had ordered her Gengar to attack Laura when she couldn't. Laura waited for the Shadow Punch, waited for it to connect…

"Faint Attack, Pidgeot!" Laura turned and there was Jack and Pidgeot and above was a large green eccentric-looking dragon, red domes covering it's tan eyes. It's rider was presumably Brendan Birch, the good friend May had mentioned earlier. Laura and May got a brief glance at Jack and Pidgeot before they became shadows, homing in on the Gengar and connecting. Gengar was thrown back but wasn't out cold yet. Jack and Brendan both landed.

"Laura! Are you OK?" Jack called.

"I'm fine Jack, don't worry." Laura replied. Somehow whenever Jack was around she was back to keeping her cool.

"You girls have to be more careful." Brendan said.

"It's you who should be careful!" Sonia spat, her smirk gone. "Will, now!" Will nodded and gave a short whistle. A group of Magnemite had appeared.

"You know what to do boys." The Magnemite moved out and they covered a large section of forest. Then, each magnet shot out a strong jolt of electricity, each one red and blue: polarity coloured. Once all four had been connected, they rose up, carrying several Pokémon with them! Jack counted a Cyndaquil, a Chikorita, some Vibrava, an Electrike, some Lotad and a Ralts. Will gave another whistle and a Skarmory flew down, a net clutched in it's dark claws. The Magnemite surged the electricity more and tossed the Pokémon up a few inches, before Skarmory swooped past, encasing them in the net.

"Jack," Brendan called, "May and I will hold off these two. You and Laura catch that Skarmory."  
"Why did they catch them anyway?"  
"GO!" Obliging in surprise, Jack and Laura got on Pidgeot, Ledian in Laura's arms. Brendan turned to May.

"Ready May?"

"You bet." They each pulled out a Pokéball, Sonia's Gengar and Will's Magneton by their respective trainers.

"Manectric, go!" Brendan called. The Pokéball opened and in a flash of light appeared a rough-looking Manectric.

"Mane-ect-ric!" It growled.

"Skitty, you're up!" May called. Out of the Pokéball came a cute, pink kitten with a string-like tail and a pink paw with what looked like pins inserted into it.

"Kit!" Skitty mewed. The Kitten Pokémon looked at Brendan's Manectric and hearts appeared in it's eyes. It walked over and rubbed it's head against Manectric's yellow fur.

"I think my Skitty has a crush on your Manectric!" May giggled.

"Too bad Manectric doesn't go for younger women." Brendan remarked. While Skitty was attempting Cute Charm, Manectric only sweatdropped. "Anyway, Manectric, Odor Sleuth!" Manectric raised it's head and sniffed. A pale grey scent passed by; Magneton's. The dark purple scent was Gengar's.

"Skitty, Doubleslap Gengar!" Skitty spun it's tail around like a set of helicopter blades and slapped Gengar with it.

"Gengar, Shadow Punch!" Gengar's right hand surged with ghostly energy, forming into a fist that punched Skitty in the kisser.

"That shouldn't have happened!" Brendan cried. "Skitty's a Normal-type, it shouldn't have even felt Shadow Punch!"  
"Skitty's been hit by a Shadow Ball before." May said grimly.

"Magneton, Thunder!" Will commanded. Magneton's magnets charged with lightning and then shot it at Skitty. The Kitten Pokémon curled into a ball in fright, only the attack didn't hit. Instead, it was absorbed by Manectric.

"Guess you didn't know about my Manectric's Lightningrod ability." Brendan remarked. "Now May!"

"Skitty, Blizzard!"

* * *

Jack's Pidgeot was thankfully catching up to Skarmory. The problem? Not many of Pidgeot's attacks could hurt it. 

"You think Ledian could give it a shot?" Laura asked. Jack shrugged.

"Good as anything I guess." Upon hearing this, Ledian zipped out.

"Ledian, Focus Punch!" All four fists glowing bluish-white, Ledian punched Skarmory hard. If the amount of damage Focus Punch caused was for each fist, Skarmory would have gone down. But each of Ledian's fists had to total up to the amount of damage caused by Focus Punch so Skarmory only gave a small flinch.

"Keep it up, Ledian!" Laura called. But Skarmory was ready. It swooped out of the way and came down towards it into a Drill Peck.

"Pidgeot, Steel Wing!" Pidgeot's wings glowed in a silver lustre and it charged towards Skarmory, blocking it's path. Steel Wing did more than keep Ledian safe, however. Skarmory's claws slipped a notch; the net was weak. Jack noticed this.

"Pidgeot, Hyper Beam!" Pidgeot's beak opened and a ball of golden energy formed. It then shot it at Skarmory. If it were a real battle, it would be a foolish move. But while Skarmory took the hit, it's claws loosened and the net fell.

"Ledian, catch it!" Ledian buzzed downwards and grabbed the net but couldn't handle the weight. Ledian and the Pokémon plummeted to Earth.

"Oh no!" Laura screamed. "Ledian, Psybeam!" Out of the dot on Ledian's head came a blast of psychic energy. The beam was strong enough to slow down the descent, and they stopped a few inches from the ground. Laura gasped.

"Phew, that was close."

* * *

Skitty fired a huge storm of snow from it's mouth at both Gengar and Magneton. Gengar buckled at the power but Magneton hovered there nonchalantly. 

"That the best you got?" Will smirked. "Magneton, Tri Attack!" Magneton launched three beams from each of it's magnets; one for fire, one for thunder and one for ice. All three hit Skitty directly.

"Gengar, Shadow Punch!" Gengar kept punching Skitty with it's ghostly fists and all the while, Skitty was getting weaker.

"Manectric, help out Skitty!" Manectric charged at Gengar, it's fangs bared, ready to bite, but Magneton blocked it's path with a Rapid Spin. Every time Manectric tried to get to Skitty, Magneton blocked it. Above, Jack was watching the whole thing.

_Skitty won't last long if this keeps up. Alright, let's think. Skitty can learn a load of moves like Thunderbolt, Solarbeam and Ice Beam. But Skitty's not getting a chance. The only hope is a Moon Stone and I've got plenty of those. _Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a Moon Stone. He was using it as a lucky charm but Skitty needed it more.

"Pidgeot, Steel Wing!" Pidgeot flew down and hit Gengar with it's hardened wings. Skitty was able to get free. "Hey Skitty!" Skitty looked up. "Catch!" Jack threw the Moon Stone and, due to Skitty's attraction to inanimate objects, the Kitten Pokémon dashed after it happily.

"No!" Will snarled. "Magneton, Rapid Spin!" Magneton came spinning at Skitty.

"No you don't! Manectric, Iron Tail!" Manectric's tail glowed silver and it swung it at Magneton. It didn't do much damage but it kept the Magnet Pokémon back. Skitty then jumped at the Moon Stone and wrapped it's tail around it. Skitty played with it for a few seconds before it stopped and got on it's four feet. Both it and the Stone glowed and they fused as one…the glowing died down and in place of Skitty was a cat with cream fur, chocolate-brown eyes and a purple mane. A Delcatty.

"Del!" It purred. May looked at her new Pokémon with starry eyes.

"Awesome! My Skitty is a Delcatty!" Her Delcatty ran back to her, a new light in it's chocolate eyes.

"So your kitten grew up!" Sonia smirked. "Big deal. Gengar, Shadow Ball!" Gengar fired the dark orb like you would throw a ball at Delcatty. It merely stood there and let the attack hit it. For once, a Ghost attack didn't affect Delcatty.

"Delcatty, Ice Beam!" Delcatty's mouth opened and it launched a baby-blue beam of ice at Gengar, freezing it at the feet. "Now use Solarbeam on Magneton!" The Prim Pokémon's tail glowed with solar energy and thanks to it's flexibility, it launched it directly at the Magnet Pokémon. The attack did some decent damage.

"Guess Delcatty's power increased when it evolved." Brendan remarked. Manectric was seeing Delcatty in a new light as well and Delcatty had a triumphant look that said, Yes! I've won! "Manectric, Bite Gengar!" Manectric seized Gengar with it's teeth and tossed it into Magneton like a rag doll. Brendan and May looked at each other, nodded and simultaneously called out,

"Hyper Beam!" Manectric and Delcatty launched the beams of golden energy at the antagonist's Pokémon. Thanks to Odor Sleuth and both Pokémon's strength, the enemies fainted. With a growl, the Rockets recalled their Pokémon.

"We'll be going now." Sonia murmured. Both of them turned around and bumped right into a Light Screen, courtesy of Ledian.

"Oh no," Laura said, "You owe us a hint. You're not going anywhere until you give it to us." Will rolled his eyes.

"OK, here it is; it happens every millennium and it's a hunter's greatest wish. Well, if that's all, au revoir." The Skarmory swooped down and picked up the Rockets in it's claws. It then took off.

"Don't worry," Jack said confidently. "I don't think they'll be coming back soon."

"But what did they mean by a hunter's greatest wish?" May wondered. "We're gonna have to do research." She stroked her Delcatty. "Oh Jack, thanks for helping out Skitty." Jack grinned.

"No problem. I got plenty of Moon Stones so I thought I'd spare one. 'Cause that's the guy I am. Anyway, who knows what would've happen-

"OK, let's stop before your head gets too big." Laura interrupted. Jack looked at the ground, his face red as his cap.

"Anyway," Brendan said, "good luck tomorrow Laura and kick the competition outta the park." Laura merely gave a small smile and headed off to West Point, Ledian buzzing behind and Jack following.

* * *

(Author gives HUGE sigh of relief) Glad that's over. 

**Skye: **Hopefully the wait was worth it.

**Blue-Eyes White Knight-BEWK: **Um, I can't really recall what Pokémon I requested for Edgar. So instead, I'll have Blade, Shadow, Heavymetal (as a Metang as this takes place between Emerald: The Legend of Hoenn), P.K, Luna and Volcano. Hopefully you know what ones I mean.

**SSJ4 Aragorn: **You should see what happens to Seth…

**Katie Legends: **Maybe if we do mix stories it could be Jack's second time at the Frontier.

Next chapter is Laura's Pokémon Contest. BTW they DO have contests in Kanto, I'm basing this off the animé in Japan and the manga as well.


End file.
